


Monika Plays An Otome Game

by beepop_uwu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Post-Game(s), Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepop_uwu/pseuds/beepop_uwu
Summary: (In an alternate universe where everything is the same except Monika has been saved by MC and is back in the game)Monika has always wondered what made MC so interested in playing an Otome game in the first place. Was dating fictional characters really that rewarding? Curiosity taking the best of her, she decides to try out an Otome game to understand the hype, definitely not expecting the events which would proceed afterwards…
Kudos: 10





	Monika Plays An Otome Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I decided to write a ddlc fanfic for fun ^^ Feel free to give me feedback and hope you enjoy :)

—-

“Bye everyone, see you tomorrow!”

After another eventful day at the Literature Club, the day had finally ended with everyone ready to make their way home. MC and Sayori had already exited the room, excited to take their daily walk home together. Natsuki and Yuri still remained in the club room, discussing a topic which Monika couldn’t help but overhear. 

“Yo so there’s this new game which I’ve been super hyped about for ages, and it’s finally been released!” Chirped Natsuki, “it’s called Love Adventure.” Monika was glad Natsuki and Yuri were finally getting along despite their different interests and opinions.

“That’s great…” replied Yuri, not sounding too enthusiastic as she slipped her book into her bag. The book didn’t look as lengthy as the ones she usually read but the cover’s dark colours and strange text made it seem like a book the shy girl would still be interested in.

Natsuki crossed her arms over and chest and shook her head, as if she was expecting a more hyped up reaction from the taller girl. “It’s a little different from what I’m used to but interesting all the same. It’s an Otome game, where you get to date one of the characters....” realising how weird that made her sound, she added, “b-but I’m only playing for the plot!”

“Hm, that’s interesting I guess…? Are you telling me to play it?” asked Yuri, worried about where this conversation was going. 

“Maybe…” said the short girl quietly, “but you don’t have to. I don’t think it’s your kind of thing anyway. I just wanted to let you know that one of the characters reminds me of you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, she's a dandere with super big bo-”

They began making their way out of the classroom, their voices echoing through the hallway but Monika had already stopped listening. 

MC did talk to her a little about Otome games and what’s so interesting about them. Though his descriptions seemed kind of bland and boring, she did always wonder what made him play Doki Doki Literature Club in the first place. Obviously the horror(heh) aspect came as a surprise so the whole dating a cute girl was what got him hooked in the first place.

With Natsuki and Yuri’s conversation about this new Otome game, Monika’s curiosity had reached its peak.

Maybe she should try this really good Otome game…?

Eh, she would think about it later.

Gathering her things and locking the club room’s door behind her, Monika made her way home.

\---

Click click click click….

How many hours had it been?

Four hours? Maybe five?

Time seemed non-existent as Monika’s wide eyes were glued onto her computer screen. Her emotionless face was illuminated by its brightness, being the only source of lighting within the surrounding darkness of her room. But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was this game.

When she first researched the game, Monika didn't seem to understand the hype around it. It had received a number of five star ratings and had already been marked as one of the top ten games of the year. People have already begun making fanart and fanfiction for the game, some of which Monika regretted upon clicking. But all this popularity seemed unnecessary. 

The overall description of the game and artstyle didn’t seem too special. It was generally just a fantasy-set game where your main goal is to defeat the main boss while also having the chance to romance five other characters along the way; all of which seemed to fit into certain anime stereotypes.

Although Monika did not have much experience with otome games, or games in general, she knew that this was a typical plot and had no idea why it seemed so idealised.

But now she understood.

Click Click Click Click Click….

As she repeatedly tapped on the ‘enter’ button of her keyboard, reading through the dialogue and taking in the information provided to her...

ClickClickClickClickClickClick...

As she admired the intricate backgrounds of forestry and buildings, the beautiful designs of the characters….

CLICkcliCKlicClickCLiCK…..

As she absorbed the plot, the backstories, the special information....

CLICKCLICKCLIK-

She finally stopped clicking.

A faint “I did it…” escaped her mouth, coming out in a low whisper. Her lips curved into a small smile as looked affectionately at the screen. Reality seemed non-existent as she leaned forward, stretching her hand out towards the computer.

She cupped the face on the screen, her nose inches away from the screen.

“I finally got Kazuchi’s good ending!!!!!!”

\---

The next day seemed to fly over Monika’s head in an instant. Everything; her classes, lectures, schoolwork, friends- everything was just a huge blur to her. She remained unfased when a number of her concerned friends and teachers asked her if she was okay. She kept her cool when multiple acquaintances pointed out the unsightly dark circles under her dull eyes and the untidiness of her usually wellkept hair. She stayed calm when she saw the points and stares directed towards her, as people began to question what had happened to the normally perfect girl.

But none of that mattered, because she had only one thing on her mind.

‘Kazuchi...I wanna see him…. His smile.... His dark hair…. His kind brown eyes…I need to see him… I HAVE to see him…’

These thoughts stayed with her till the end of the day. 

When school had finally ended, she wasted no time in packing away her things and rushing out of the classroom. She quickly made a stop at the literature club’s room, sliding the door open to find her friends already there and settled, each member doing their own activity, obviously waiting for the arrival of their club leader. 

Clearing her throat, Monika called out to them, “Hey guys! I’m not gonna be able to stay since I have something really important which I need to complete. But you guys can still keep meeting up and do whatever literature-related activities you’d like. Okay bye!” Without another word, she practically sprinted out of view.

The others barely had time to react.

Sayori was the first to speak up a while later, “Huh… I wonder what she’s doing? It’s not like Monika to just skip out on meetings out of the blue.”

“Maybe she got a boyfriend,” Nastuki said half-heartedly, kind of joking- but also kind of not.

Sayori gasped, “NO WAY! I wanna meet Monika’s boyfriend!!!!”

“Maybe she has a school assignment she’s behind on?” Suggested Yuri, in an attempt to direct the conversation elsewhere.

“We’re talking about Monika here, she’s literally the epitome of organisation and dedication,” replied back Nastuki. The others couldn’t argue with that.

As the girls continued their discussion of what Monika could possibly be doing, MC kept to his own pondering. Although it wasn’t like Monika to be this tepremental, it was indeed possible that the girl was actually busy and could find no time to fit the literature club into her busy schedule .

He was sure that they would see her soon.

\---

They definitely did not see her soon.

A week had passed but there was still no sign of Monika.

It had become a cycle of Monika coming to school, then later telling the other club members that she had something important to do and had to go home, and then finally sprinting her way back home as if her life depended on it; leaving no room for her friends to question her weird actions.

“-okay bye!” Monika finished, about to leave once more.

“WAIT!” Shouted out Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri and MC, but it was too late as Monika had already disappeared out of sight.

Concern etched on each person’s face, they all sighed.

“Okay, what the heck is going on with Monika?!” Started Natsuki, unable to understand what was going on with her friend.

“I d-don’t know…” Yuri replied in the same tone of confusion, “I’m starting to think she’s doing something ...miscreant.” She shuddered from the thought of what Monika was hiding from them.

Eyes of confusion laid upon the purple haired girl.

She blushed, “A-ah, I mean, ‘not good.’”

Sayori, immediately taking this idea on board, blurted out, “like…. MURDER??!!!” Adding a dramatic pause between her words to purposefully create a larger impact.

MC touched her shoulder awkwardly, “N-no Sayori… that’s a bit far-fetched.” He was not ready to go through that again.

Natsuki huffed, “With how secretive Monika’s being, I wouldn’t put it out of the picture.”

MC, bewildered as ever, puffed out, “Then what do you think we should do?”

They all stood in silence for a few seconds, each trying to of their own solutions for this serious problem.

Then all at once, they shouted-

“ARREST HER!”  
“C-call her…?”  
“KNOCK DOWN HER HOUSE DOOR AND DEMAND HER TO TELL US!”  
“Go home.”

Each person stared at each other in complete bafflement. MC cleared his throat, pretending that never happened. “U-um… I guess we could go check on her at her house.”

“Yay time for a field trip!” Beamed Sayori, excited to go to Monika’s house for the first time.

“C-can we really go uninvited..?” Asked Yuri timidly, still trying to respect her friend’s privacy, “What if she gets mad at us?” She couldn’t bare the thought of having Monika’s fearful wrath engulfing her.

“Nahhh I think we should find her red handed in the act,” replied Nastuki in a matter-of-fact tone, “We’ll deal with the consequences later.

“Natsuki- M-Monika didn’t murder anyone,” said MC. This time.

Ignoring whatever MC was saying, Sayori chirped, “I hope there’s no blood!”

“NO SAYORI-”

Locking the classroom behind them, they set out on their trip to Monika’s house.

\---

After half an hour of trying to find Monika’s house, the group of four were finally standing in her front porch. The tall two-story building seemed to loom over them. The eerie quietness which eased in and the lack of ruckus from inside caused for all the more suspicion to arise within the four.

“W-why did it take us so long to find her house??” Questioned MC, relieved to have finally found the house but also annoyed by how much time they had wasted.

“It’s not like she told any of us her address,” replied Natsuki, rolling her eyes.

“W-we must have seemed like stalkers to all those people we asked for directions,” stuttered Yuri, shaken up by the overall experience.

“Okay then, let's go!” Sayori exclaimed, already ringing the doorbell.

DING DONG

No answer.

DING DONG

Still no answer.

DING DONG

Silence.

After three attempts at ringing the doorbell, Sayori stopped. The door remained closed, leaving the group of four stuck outside of Monika’s house. 

“I guess no one’s he…” But before completing his sentence, he noticed the other girls looking up. Following their gazes, his eyes stopped at the furthermost right window, which seemed to have a small bright light illuminating the room inside.

“That’s strange….” Said MC, “Someone must be here, but they’re not answering the door.”

“Oh no.. I guess there's nothing else we can do…” said Yuri, just about ready to give up.

“The nerve!” Shouted Natsuki, balling up her fist, “How dare she not open the door for us! Oh I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind-” she looked ready to kick down the door.

“W-wait Natsuki, calm down!” Sayori stated, maintaining the peace within the group. Looking back at the door, she gripped the handle uncertainty, pushing it down, and to her surprise, it opened. Deciding to question why it was unlocked later, each member entered the house in suspicion, worry and curiosity.

They looked around the seemingly empty home. Each room seemed like it hadn’t been touched for days. A pile of dirty, bowls, dishes and cutlery were beginning to overflow in the sink, a heap of trash; boxes of leftover noodles, candy wrappers, soda cans- a mountain of junk sat in the trash bin and on the floor. Walking further in, they searched for any traces of life. But to their disappointment, there was none.

Deciding that there was no one at the bottom level, they began walking up the stairs. They tried their best to keep their voices and footsteps at the lowest volume they could muster. When reaching the top, they searched for the one room with light.

During their search, they heard a muffled voice.

“Hehe Kazuchi, you’re so cute~”

That familiar voice… was that... Monika?

The four followed the voice, walking towards the last door at the end of the walkway, the only one which seemed to have light behind it.

“Aw~ you can’t live without me? That’s so sweet!”

“What the f-” Blurted Natsuki but MC covered her mouth, causing the short-statured girl’s face to turn a bright shade of red.  
“Hee hee, okay, I’ll show you, but only you~”

The group stood in front of the door, scared to face whatever was going on in that room. Taking a steady breath, MC pushed the door handle down, and swung it open. 

The sight which befell of them would forever be scarred into their poor minds.

Posters of all kinds of sizes covered the walls to its brim. They were pictures of this one guy with messy dark hair and brown eyes. These posters had him in all kinds of different costumes and suits- some had him wearing nothing. A large life-sized body pillow of the same guy was spread on the bed, seeming to be have been used on many occasions as seen by the various red kiss marks splattered around his face. Figurines, keyrings, stuffed toys and charms were littered atop the table. Truly the most horrifying view one has to experience.

But what was the most concerning thing in this room, was Monika, who was sitting in absolute darkness, staring at her computer in complete focus. The very same guy was which was covering her room, was also on her laptop, it looked like she was chatting with him.

“No need to be shy Kazuchi!”

“Monika what the fuck,” said Nastuki bluntly. 

Monika didn’t even bother replying, she just continued to haze at her computer screen. She was in another world, another reality. 

MC switched on the lights, hoping that would snap her out of it, but no luck.

Sayori inched closer towards her, grabbing her shoulders and getting closer to her face “Monika~ are you in there~” That did not work either.

Yuri remained close to the door, scared to step a foot further in whatever cursed room this was. The others had no clue what to do, they truly had no idea what was going.

Suddenly, Natsuki realised something.

“Wait…. Kazuchi…I swear I heard that somewhere before...” she looked at the posters again, then a lightbulb snapped on in her head. “Oh!!! Kazuchi from Love Adventure!!!”

Yuri seemed to perk up from that as she remembered her previous conversation with Natsuki, and MC recognised it as well. Sayori remained clueless as ever; sucks to not be a gamer girl.

“Huh, so Monika has been thirsting over Kazuchi for the past week, that explains it,” said the pink-haired girl, “wow wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“Because she doesn’t play games?” Asked MC.

“Nah, cause I thought Monika would have better taste than that,” replied Natsuki plainly. 

With those few words, all hell broke loose.

Monika, taking her eyes off her computer for the first time that day, stared at Natsuki. Her eyes squinted, eyebrows knotted, mouth formed to make a snarl- an expression which caused all the others to tremble.

“What did you say….” A low voice escaped from her mouth.

“That I thought you would have better taste?” Natsuki replied, trying to sound confident despite the scary aura which began to radiate from their club leader.

Monika took a long, deep breath. Then began to speak.

Or rather yell.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAD TASTE???!!! KAZUCHI IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THIS ENTIRE GAME!”

Although surprised by this sudden outburst, Natsuki quickly turned furious by what she was saying. 

“UM NO. YUA IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST!!!”

It became a never ending conflict.

“YOU LIKE THE DANDERE??? SHE’S SO USELESS AND QUIET- YOU PROBABLY JUST LIKE HER BIG BO-”

“SHUT UP! KAZUCHI IS LIKE THE MOST AVERAGE CHARACTER WITH NO PERSONALITY!”

“YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT-”

“OH GIRL I DID-”

MC, Yuri and Sayori watched the two as the fight continued. Sayori still confused, did not know how to stop this fight. Yuri knew a little of what was going on, as she did do a little research on the game because of Natsuki’s request. But the thought of her favourite character being the shy girl caused her to feel embarrassed for some reason. MC, listening to their statements, died on the inside, muttering to himself, “Akari is best girl…”

As the fight continued, one by one, the others took their leave, leaving Monika and Natsuki to further their quarrel.

\---

The next day at school, things seemed to have gotten back to normal.

Well not really.

The literature club had all its members back, but it was no longer the quiet, relaxing club it once was. Instead it had become a debate of the best character in Love Adventure. Monika and Natsuki seemed to have not finished their fight from yesterday, and the others could only watch in interest/annoyance.

“KAZUCHI IS HUSBANDO-”

“NO YUA IS WAIFU-”

Their bickering seemed to have no end. Sayori had decided to research the game last night due to everyone else’s interest in it. She had decided to play it and ended up liking the best friend of the main character. Ha.

Yuri was still not interested in playing the game but researched further into this Yua character. She felt flustered by how many skills, interests and features they shared. The thought of Natsuki liking her the best made her feel second-hand embarrassment.

MC still felt dead inside because no one seemed to like his favourite character.

With that, another day at the literature club had ended.

\---


End file.
